


The Fellowship Reunion

by entishramblings



Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x character) [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Funny, Humor, Other, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entishramblings/pseuds/entishramblings
Summary: The Fellowship reunite to catch up and hang out at Bag End after the War of the Ring
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x character) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Fellowship Reunion

Frodo and Sam were at Bag End preparing for the gathering of the fellowship. It has long been since they had congregated to catch up and listen to the usual teasing banter among them.

Sam had been in the kitchen all day cooking multiple courses and desserts to share. He wanted to be sure there were enough left overs for everyone to take some on their journeys back-especially because his three small children and Rosie would be joining them for dinner.

Frodo on the other hand had been setting the table and preparing the guest rooms. He had sent Merry and Pippin to obtain ale and quite frankly, he was regretting that decision for they had been gone a long time.

It was late afternoon when Frodo heard the first knock on his door. He rushed to greet his guests. As he flung the door open he was met with the smiling faces of Gimli and Legolas.

“ _Nae saian luume_ , _Frodo!_ (It has been too long, Frodo!)” stated Legolas.

“Aye Master Baggins! I do hope ye got a warm meal and ale awaitin for us!”

Frodo smiled and held the door open for them to enter. Sam poked his head through the hall as they came in, “AhH Welcome! Master elf, watch your head! I’m afraid a hobbit’s home is not designed for tall guests.”

Legolas chuckled in response, “I am well aware, Sam. Gandalf has spoken of his great misfortunes with the ceiling beam.”

The elf carefully ducked under the ceiling beam as he headed into the kitchen along with Gimli.

**…….**

The two hobbits, elf, and dwarf were having a casual conversation when there was a sudden string of loud banging and a yelp from the direction of the door.

Frodo sighed, he had a slight suspicion that that was Merry and Pippin. He walked towards the noises, followed by the others. When Frodo opened the door he was met with a sight that did not shock him.

The two mischievous hobbits were in quite a conundrum. There were multiple cases of ale stacked on the front porch and Pippin was stuck underneath a particular large one; it sat on top of his chest and waist. Merry was struggling to pull it off while Pippin was making vivid exclamations in agony.

“Careful not to spill the ale, lads!” Gimli called out while chucking.

Legolas rolled his eyes at the dwarf’s comment before moving to help the troublesome hobbits.

**…….**

The group started drinking as they awaited the Wizard and King.

A knock at the door sounded through Bag End once again and that door was opened to reveal the last two members of the fellowship.

Frodo began to led them through his home towards the others. “Oh by the way, watch out for the—“

He was interrupted by the loud smack of Gandalf’s head followed by a pained groan.

“—ceiling beam….” Frodo trailed of the last part of his sentence.

Aragorn’s loud laughter erupted through the room.

“Sam! Get Gandalf some ice!”

**……**

Once the entire fellowship and Samwise’s family had arrived and ate a lovely meal, the fun began. Aragorn and Gandalf discussed the recent developments of Gondor while Gimli, Merry, and Pippin continued drinking.

The three were having a contest and so far Pippin was winning with 8 pints!

Merry called out, “Master Legolas! Care to join our competition?”

Gimli grumbled, “No no! Don’t ya include the pointy ears—he always wining because of elf tolerance!!”

Frodo and Sam frowned in confusion, “What do you mean?” Frodo questioned.

Sam continued, “I find that it’s quite mean not to include somebody from a fun activity, right Rosie?”

The hobbits and dwarf turned to look at The Elven Prince only to start howling with laughter.

Sam and Rosie’s children were climbing all over him. They decided that giving him a new hairstyle would be their mission for the night and oh what a mission it had become. Little Eleanor had attempted to braid his hair and it resulted in one monstrous knot.

Now that attention had been drawn to him everyone in the room was roaring with laughter—well everyone except Legolas.

“Please my friends, I fear I am in need of some assistance.” He stated right before Eleanor accidentally kicked him in the nose while climbing to sit on his head. 

Aragorn was shaking with laughter; in between wheezing and gasping for breath he spoke, “Ah I feel that it is too amusing to stop it just yet.”

Legolas gave him a sheepish look; his eyes begged for aid.

The King began to fell bad for his friend. He went to him and easily lifted Eleanor off of him.

“Legolas, this knot is so bad I am afraid we will have to cut it off!”

The dwarf laughed loudly at Legolas’s wide eyes, “Aye come ova here, ya pointy ears. As a dwarf, I have had to untangle some treacherous knots in ma lifetime!”

The embarrassed elf’s face and ears flushed red but he did as Gimli commanded; Legolas sat grumpily in front of the dwarf as Gimli untangled his hair all while teasing and making fun of the Elven Prince. 

[leg](https://entishramblings.tumblr.com/tagged/legolas)


End file.
